


Life as We (Don't) Know It

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Adults, Hate to Love, M/M, Movie AU, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: The one time Sana and Yousef made an attempt to set their friends up on a blind date with each other, it hardly ended all that well, though through their mutual friends, Isak and Even manage to keep somewhat civil. Then, within a matter of seconds, Isak and Even's worlds are turned upside down and collide, and suddenly they find themselves dealing with the devastating loss of their best friends - while raising their child. Together.{Life as We Know It AU}





	Life as We (Don't) Know It

Even sighed to himself, nervously running his hands through his hair one more time, begging for it to stay exactly the way that he placed it, but it seemed to fall flat despite his useless prayers. Scratching his collarbone and making sure that all the buttons on his blue and white striped shirt were buttoned in the right place, he finally straightened up just in time to hear the doorbell of his apartment. 

One last sigh escaping his mouth, he walked through the couple of rooms and wrapped his fingers around the handle, finding himself face to face with… someone who didn’t seem at all similar to the man that Sana had described to him. Sana had used words like ‘warm’ and ‘kind’ and even ‘caring’. 

“You ready to go?” The man asked, running a hand over the stubble on his chin. 

“Yeah — I’m Even,” he felt the need to say - they both knew each other’s names, of course, but it seemed like a natural thing to do on a blind date - introduce yourself. And not show up an hour late in a leather jacket that smelled like it had spent years buried under booze and cigarette ash. 

“Isak,” Isak nodded back. 

As soon they were walking down the hallway in silence, as soon Even was regretting his agreeing to this. He knew that Sana wanted him to find someone - this wasn’t the first time that she had tried to set him up - but it never worked out. By now, he should know that he was better of just turning it down and going out to find somebody himself. 

“Where’s your car?” 

“Right here,” Isak said without turning around, heading towards something that caused Even to shake his head and reach out, just barely managing to grip Isak’s leather jacket in between his fingertips. 

“I’m not going on that,” he claimed. It wasn’t that he was afraid of motorcycles - he was perfectly fine with them. But the thought of getting on the back of that thing and spend however many minutes with his arms wrapped around a man who he was already quite sure he couldn’t stand in the least - it wasn’t very appealing. 

Isak sighed, and though he was turned away just enough that Even couldn’t see, he was quite certain he was rolling his eyes. 

“We - we can take my car, okay?” Even nodded towards the silver Volvo - he wasn’t sure why those had been the words he had spoken - he should have suggested they do this another night - code for ‘Let’s never see each other again.’ 

As Even got into the driver-seat and shut the door with a little bit too much power than was necessary, Isak did the same, and out of his peripheral vision, Even saw the small device in his hand, the screen lit with text messages, and he sighed to himself. He could deal with a lot of things, but he felt there were so many other things he could be spending his Saturday night doing. Honestly, eating a mushroom pizza and watching a B movie would be better than spending time with a man who he already knew he didn’t like - and who clearly didn’t have any interest in him either. Even longed for that mushroom pizza and that B movie. And he hated mushrooms. And B movies. 

“Where do you want to go?” Even asked, and Isak finally pressed the lock button on his phone, causing it to go dark, looking up at Even and shrugging. “Do you- “ Even tried to continue, but was cut off by Isak’s phone. “Just get it,” he sighed, looking out of the windshield as she ringtone stopped and Isak placed the device to his ear. 

“Hey… I told you I was busy tonight.” Even leaned his head backwards, rolling his head towards Isak, struggling to believe that he wasn’t being pranked. “Yeah… I don’t know, I can come over later, okay? Eleven?”

“Don’t let me hold you, it’s okay. Go,” As soon as Isak hung up the phone, Even nodded for him to get out of the car, and Isak rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a friend, okay? He’s sick.” 

“And I’m sure you were planning to heal him with your magic dick, is that right?” Isak laughed dryly, shaking his head. 

“Look, you knew the second you opened that door you didn’t like me, why did you even come out here in the first place? Because you have nothing better to do on a Saturday night?” 

“Our friends set this up for some reason, so I just figured I owed it to them to see, but you know what? Get out,” Even placed his hand onto Isak’s shoulder, pushing him towards the car door. The second Isak opened it, Even’s pressure caused him to practically stumble out onto the street. 

“You’re hot, I wondered why you’re single - now I know!” Isak yelled, and Even gave him the finger. 

“Go see your sick friend!” 

“Oh, I will!” 

Then the door slammed shut, and Even was calling Sana to yell at her. 

 

FOUR YEARS DOWN THE LINE

Even had his hands gently wrapped around Amina’s body as he laughed, clapping his hands gently as he pretended to be amazed by Yousef blowing out the single candle that had been placed onto the cake. Carefully, he used a couple of his fingers to hold Amina’s hands, pushing them together to make her clap; the motion caused a giddy, bubbling laugh to well up in the little girl’s throat, and everybody else around the table joined in, absolutely taken by her. 

A hand landed gently onto Even’s shoulder, and he looked up to find Sana standing over him. 

“I forgot the spoons to eat the cake, can you come with me?” She nodded towards the sliding doors that led into the house. Even nodded, standing up and slowly placing Amina into the lap of the person beside him. 

“You’re adult enough to take care of a baby for a few minutes, right?” Isak rolled his eyes at the comment as he accepted Amina gently. 

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

“I was talking to Amina,” Even bit back, following Sana into the kitchen, leaning his elbows onto the kitchen island as she searched the drawers for the plastic spoons. Even frowned to himself, shaking the packaging loud enough for her to turn around. 

“Where?”

“Right here,” he nodded, showing that the spoons had been in plain sight, right in the middle of the island. “Why’d you bring me in here?” A twenty five year-old woman was quite able to find some plastic spoons by herself, he was sure. 

“Yousef has this new coworker - “

“No,” Even immediately shook his head. 

“Even - “

“No, I love you, but I’m not suffering through any more blind dates to make you happy.”

“You’re acting like they have all been completely horrible.” Even almost wanted to laugh at that. 

“The literal circus clown? The guy spent the entire night trying to teach me how to solve the Rubik's cube? Lest…” Even bent over the kitchen island, lowering his voice. “Lest we forget the Isak catastrophe of ’09?” 

“Oh, that was Yousef’s idea - I barely even knew Isak back then.” Even rolled his eyes. 

“Even’s right, you should really stop trying,” Isak’s voice suddenly appeared by Even’s side, his arms bouncing now and then, pulling a giggle out of Amina’s mouth at the movements. “It’s not like he wants a boyfriend anyway,” Isak shrugged. 

“I want - “

“If you wanted a boyfriend - you’d have one.” Isak interrupted him, leaving Even not knowing whether to roll his eyes or frown. 

——-

Even placed the plastic top onto the tall coffee mug until it locked into place, pushing it gently towards the customer, accepting the cash. 

“Keep the change,” the customer told him before turning around. Even thanked him, ending up with just enough time to put the bills away before a voice called his attention from the other side of the counter. 

“Can I please have a uh…”  
“… ham and eggs on sourdough and a small latte,” Even finished, trying not to be too pleased with the fact that he knew himself to have gotten the order exactly right. 

“That predictable, huh?” A strand of black hair fell in front of the customer’s face as he placed his hands into his front pockets; Even shook his head. 

“No, I just have a good memory.” Lies. He had a horrible memory, but he tended to remember everything that this guy said for some reason, maybe for some stupid reason he hoped that it may home it handy some day. 

“I’m Mikael, by the way, I don’t know if I said that.” Even shook his head, placing Mikael’s order in between them. 

“No, I don’t think you did. Even.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mikael gestured towards his name-tag, and Even bit the inside of his lip, cursing himself for looking like an idiot. “Anyway… if you ever have a day off or anything…” Pushed a card in between them, a number written onto it; black on white. Even must have been so surprised - or happy, or both - that he had forgotten to answer, and soon Mikael was gone, and he cursed himself once again. 

——-

Later that day - much later that day - Even was finally able to throw himself onto his couch, taking his weight off of his feet for the first time in more hours than he had bothered to count. Fighting with himself back and forth, he wondered if it was too early to call, if he shouldn’t call, if he should wait - if he should wait a day, a week, or if he should even call at all. 

Whispering to himself to man up, he reached for his phone and the card, starting to type the numbers, but before he could press call, a number he didn’t recognise lit up his screen, and he frowned. 

“Hello?”

**Author's Note:**

> will i continue this? idk lol


End file.
